This invention relates to a trailer truck in which an impact force potentially affecting the crew in a tractor upon collision is absorbed.
Due to heavy gross vehicle weight of trailer trucks, conventional energy absorbing systems for protecting the crew in the trucks upon collision must have larger size than that used for motor cars to absorb sufficiently impacting energy. In the conventional energy absorbing system, acceleration of gravity applied to the crew upon collision becomes so great as to cause crew injury because of the great additional force resulting from the trailer and the load thereon, though the chassis frame of the tractor is capable of absorbing the kinetic energy by plastic deformation of the chassis frame.